


As Your Shadow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu Week, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, The Promise (The Promised Neverland)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short book that is based off on Isabella's [ From the Promised Neverland ] background.❗— This is not a The Promised Neverland Fanfiction [ what I meant is, I didn't used their characters, just the plot. ]❗— There are no definition of Top or Bottom in the story, thank you :D❗— This one sucks but hopefully you'll enjoy it and I won't delete it :>*ೃ˚—— Sakusa Kiyoomi • Miya Atsumu—— with The Promised Neverland AU.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	As Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings hoomans,  
> — Ah, once again, this is badly made. It suddenly popped up out of nowhere in my head, hopefully you all will support me 🥺.
> 
> — Please do enjoy reading this and telling me about my writing style since I'm just a rookie and is open for more criticism than praises :D
> 
> — Kei || Count Desaulnier.

"Haha, Omi–kun, we are both different. You're so smart and well.. look at me, just playing my little chessboard." An 11 year old blonde giggles out underneath the comforting apple tree of the Grace Field House, the Sun staying still in the sky as air flew around them like a fresh breath from the sea.

It was always like this, around 2:00 PM the kids from the said blonde's family would go outside from the house and play around with everyone. 

To be honest, they're not necessarily blood like family and that fact makes the blonde more proud of his life. One of his close friends are Kiyoomi, Osamu and Suna. They are all in the same age, well, Atsumu the said blonde being the oldest among them and sadly, the 'unfortunate' one as they call it. 

Growing up, Atsumu was favored with weak immune system which causes him to mostly be in bed rather than outside. And if he does went outside, he will have to stick with the lone apple tree out there. Most of the time he will be humming random lullabies, but if one of his close friends, specifically Kiyoomi, comes in— he just smiles at him and observe everyone.

Kiyoomi shooks his head at him in disbelief, they have been sitting underneath the same old tree and have been talking about 'Knowledge' for more than 20 minutes now. And there they go, talking about who is dumber and so on. "You're not dumb." He replied with a cold tone.

The blonde gasp at him, raising his right hand and pointing at Kiyoomi with pained eyes. "How dare you call me dumb!" He shouted with an overacting voice.

He rolled his green eyes at him at the sudden throw of fire, he can't believe that he has been friends with someone like Atsumu. I mean, sure he enjoys the company but sometimes, he wishes that he should've kept reading in the library of their house.

"I didn't called you dumb, Atsumu."

"But you said that I'm not dumb, that means you think that I'm thinking that I'm dumb!"

"Whatever,"

But even so, Kiyoomi likes this.

Even if Atsumu gets sick easily, even if he mostly dumb or more like naive for the day, even if he sometimes irritates him, he wants this.

He wants to stay and grow old forever with Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,  
> — Sorry for the boring Prologue, I'll do better than my best next time!
> 
> And damn, how I wish that they will stay in there forever.
> 
> — Kei || Count Desaulnier.


End file.
